I'll be there for you
by gzsofarl
Summary: Songfic. James über sein Leben mit Lily, Voldemort und dem Krieg. doofes Summary...bitte lesen!


_So no one told your life was_

_Gonna be this way_

Du hast dein Leben sorgfältig geplant. Einen großartigen Abschluss in Hogwarts, einen guten Job bekommen, einen reichen Mann heiraten, ein paar Kinder kriegen und glücklich bis an dein Lebensende sein. Tja, aber das Schicksal hat was anderes im Sinn mit dir gehabt.

_Your job's a jokey broke_

_Your love life's D.O.A._

Du hast zwar die besten Noten und deinen ersehnt Job in St. Mungo bekommen, aber du hast nicht gewusst, dass es so stressig sein würde. Jeden Tag ein dutzend Verletzte und sogar Tote, wegen diesem Idioten namens Voldemort.

Du machst täglich Überstunden. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann das letzte Mal Urlaub hattest.

Tja, und leider streiten wir immer öfter miteinander. Manchmal so arg, dass ich bezweifle, ob es das Richtige war, dich zu heiraten. Aber ich glaube, das kommt von dem ganzen Druck, der auf uns lastet.

Du als Heilerin musst immer perfekt arbeiten, darfst dir keinen einzigen Fehler erlauben, denn das könnte der Tod eines Patienten sein. Und ich als Auror. Ich muss auch immer perfekt handeln. Ein falscher Schritt, eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit, und jemand ist tot.

Ich hoffe, dass diese Beziehungskrise bald vorüber geht.

_It's like you're always stuck_

_In second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day_

_Your week, your month_

_Or even your year but,_

Du arbeitest die ganze Zeit, bist vollkommen erschöpft und kraftlos. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, du schaust langsam aus wie ein Vampir. Leichenblass und dunkle Augenringe. Aber du sagst immer, dass es dir gut geht und ich mir nur unnötige Sorgen mache.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

Aber eines solltest du wissen: Ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal, was auch geschieht. Es ist irgendwie meine Lebensaufgabe geworden, bei dir zu sein, egal welche Laune du auch hast. Wenn du wütend bist, werde ich dich beruhigen, wenn du traurig bist, werde ich dich trösten, dir die Tränen wegwischen. Wenn du lachst und herumblödelst, lache ich mit dir mit.

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

Ich war immer für dich da, jeden Augenblick deines Lebens. Es war nicht immer leicht, meistens hast du es gar nicht bemerkt. Du hast mich ja am Anfang gehasst und hast dich immer aufgeregt, wieso ich dich immer beobachtet hatte.

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du auch für mich da sein wirst. Ab dem Moment, als du eingewilligt hast, mit mir auszugehen.

Du warst bei mir, als meine Eltern gestorben waren. Du hast mich damals getröstet und mir neuen Lebensmut gegeben. Du bist die Sonne in meinem Leben. Wenn du bei mir, bist habe ich keine Sorgen mehr, ich weiß, dass wir zusammen alles überstehen und schaffen können, vor allem diesen sinnlosen und bescheuerten Krieg.

_You're still in bed at ten_

_and work began at eight_

_You burned your breakfast_

_So far things are going great_

Heute hat dein Tag nicht besonders gut begonnen. Du hast gestern vergessen den Wecker einzuschalten und bist jetzt spät dran. Ich kann mich ausschlafen, denn ich habe mir für ein paar Tage frei genommen. Ich will dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, aber du lässt mich nicht zu Wort kommen. Du fluchst die ganze Zeit. Wer hätte das gedacht, das die ehemalige Schulsprecherin und Jahrgangsbeste fluchen kann ?

Als du auch noch das Frühstück verbrannt hast (Ich war zu faul um dir zu helfen. Ich weiß, ich bin ganz bööööööse), ist es um dich geschehen. Du hast einen hysterieschen Anfall bekommen. Du hast nur mehr geheult, um dich geschlagen und hast behauptet, dass du einfach nur mehr blöd bist und zu nichts fähig. Ich habe dich getröstet und als du dich endlich halbwegs beruhigt hast, hast du einen Schreck bekommen. Man würde dich aus St. Mungo entlassen, hast du geglaubt.

Ich musste dich dann aufklären, dass erstens: Du Urlaub genommen hattest, und zweitens: Man würde dich niemals aus St. Mungo feuern, weil du einer der besten Heiler bist.

_Your mother warned you there'd be_

_Days like these_

_But she didn't tell you when_

_The world has brought you_

_Down to your knees that_

Deine Mum hat dich gewarnt, dass so eine stressige Zeit mal kommen wird, aber damals hast du geglaubt, sie wolle dich einfach überreden, bei ihr zu bleiben. Aber anscheinend hatte sie doch recht gehabt.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

Wir werden immer für einander da sein, den Rest unseres Lebens. Wir geben uns gegenseitig Kraft und Mut in dieser schrecklichen Zeit. Zusammen sind wir stark.

_No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

_Seems your the only one who knows_

_What it's like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with_

_Make it through all the mess with_

_Someone I'll always laugh with_

_Even under the worst I'm best with you_

_Yeah_

Ich habe dich immer zum Lachen gebracht. Dann haben wir die dunklen Zeiten vergessen. Solche fröhliche Momente geben uns Hoffnung. Noch ist nichts verloren. Wir können Voldemort besiegen.

_It's like you're always stuck_

_In second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day_

_Your week, your month_

_Or even your year but,_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

Ich, James Potter, schwöre, dass ich immer bei dir, Lily Potter, bleiben werde, egal was auch passiert, bis zu meinem Tod.

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

Du bist mein Leben, mein Sonne, mein ganzes Glück. Ich liebe dich so sehr, noch mehr, als mein eigenes Leben. Ich würde für dich sterben.

Aber ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, so lange ich lebe.

Anm. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dieser Songfic ist entstanden als ich „Friends" angeschaut habe. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ach ja, ich bin mir sicher, ich hab viiieeele Zeitfehler. Bitte vergebt mir, die sind echt meine Schwäche…schnief

Hinterlasst bitte ein Komi.welpenaugen

Liebe Grüße an euch alle!!!! Und einen närrischen Faschingsdienstag. 


End file.
